Who Do You Trust
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot Tim McGee is bailed out of jail by Spencer Reid, a man who knows exactly what it's like to have a friend return from the dead. Takes place after "Into the Light."


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n spoiler alert for the first two episodes of NCIS season 16 and mild spoilers for the season 14 finale of Criminal Minds. Please enjoy this one-shot._**

The astringent odor of bleach hit Spencer Reid's nose like a fist to his face. He stopped just inside the door to the county jail's holding cell. His heart began to race as he tried to block the smell from registering in his brain. His hands trembled at his sides as his eyes took in the barred cells and the men that inhabited them.

"Sir," said the police officer who accompanied him.

The cop, who stood even with Reid and who had military-style blonde hair and bright green eyes stared at him with undisguised questions on his square face.

"Yes," Reid said and forced his feet forward.

"Agent McGee is over here. He's lucky we don't have many guests this fine morning."

NCIS Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee sat staring at the floor and didn't look up until the police officer banged on the bars. "You're free to go. Bail's been paid."

Tim lifted his gaze and Spencer saw the misery in his eyes. His heart quit pounding and some of the irritation he'd felt at a summons to a jail cell at 8 am on a Sunday morning retreated. "Hello, Tim."

"Spencer, thanks for coming. I'm sorry to call you but – you're the only one I can trust with this."

"Gibbs will find out," Reid said as the guard unlocked the door.

He ignored the slamming of metal on metal and watched as his friend walked carefully out of the cell.

"Too bad your buddy bailed you out," said a voice belonging to a huge man with a scraggly brown beard and hair to match that framed a face with small, black eyes and a nose that looked like it had been broken several times. "I'm sure we'd all like to get to know a fed."

The other men whooped and hollered until the guard said. "Settle down, boys or no breakfast for you."

"That's against the Geneva convention," yelled out a skinny little Hispanic man with long black hair and a round face.

"You f-ing idiot," yelled his cellmate, a man dressed in a biker jacket with graying blond hair and brown eyes. "We're not prisoners of war. The pig's bluffing."

"Am I," said the guard with unearthly calm. "Wait and see."

When they exited the cells, Reid let out a quiet breath. "I assume you were kidding," he said to the guard.

"Sure, but it never hurts to remind them whose boss, even if it is threatening to take away the slop they call food. The kids like to eat," he laughed and led them to the front of the building.

When they stepped out into the bright winter sunshine, McGee winced and reached into his pockets. "Damn it, don't have my sunglasses."

"Can't help you there. You must have one hell of a hangover."

"As a matter of fact I do," Tim retorted and then he heaved out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry, Spencer."

"Don't say you're sorry," Reid responded. "Tell me why I'm here bailing you out of jail."

"They didn't tell you about the fountain and – "

"Yeah, I know all about you're attempts at public bathing. You're lucky you only removed your shoes, socks, and your tie before you waded in, or you'd be looking at an indecent exposure charge. As it was, public intoxication is going to raise a few eyebrows at NCIS."

Tim nodded his head as Reid led him to his ancient Volvo. "I know that -now. Why do you think I called you instead of Gibbs? I couldn't take his disapproval and stony silence."

"Where's Delilah?" Reid asked the obvious question when they turned out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"She's visiting her parents with the twins. Lucky me."

"You're going to tell her," Reid asked.

Tim nodded his head as he leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed against the glare of the morning sun. "I learned my lesson about keeping secrets from her."

"Good, are you going to tell me why you got blind drunk and decided to go for a swim in a fountain."

"Ziva's alive."

"What?" Reid said and was glad it was early morning on a Sunday – no traffic to swerve into.

"Watch it," Tim said.

"You drop that on me and expect me to – right - I can see why you're upset."

Tim opened his eyes and regarded his friend. "She's been alive for three years, Spencer, and she never told us."

"Been there, done that, have the tee-shirt," Reid said, sarcastically.

Tim almost smiled. "Where did you pick _that_ up?"

"From Garcia."

"Right." Tim closed his eyes again

"I understand how you feel, Tim. Remember what happened with Emily and JJ."

Tim nodded his head and said. "Yeah, I remember."

"I realize this isn't a competition over who has the most trauma, but at least it was only Ziva that betrayed you."

"Oh, but it wasn't," Tim said, sharply.

"What else happened?" Reid asked as he made a right turn.

"Ellie figured out Ziva was alive months ago and she never told us."

Reid sighed and slowed the car. "Why don't we find someplace for breakfast."

"I don't think I can eat."

"Then we'll have coffee and talk."

Tim nodded his head. "All right, coffee sounds great."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid looked around his favorite Quantico eatery and noticed that the tables were sparsely populated at nine am on a Sunday morning. The server led them to a booth near one of the north-facing windows. She handed over menus and explained the specials.

"Um, we'd like coffee, for now," Spencer said with a smile.

The server, a tall woman with upswept blond hair, hazel eyes and a mouthful of chewing gum, grinned at him. "Whatever you want, honey."

"I see you still have an effect on the ladies," Tim said.

Reid shrugged. "We're not talking about me, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about Ellie."

"She lied to us for months because Ziva begged her not to tell us. For the safety of her family." He spat out, sarcastically. "I can understand her desire to protect Tali and Tony, but what about us. We could've helped her."

Reid nodded and old memories of JJ, Hotch, and Emily's lies to him rose to the surface. "I've come to realize that when someone says that want to protect you, there's no arguing with them. It's like trying to get between a mother bear and her cub. You're gonna get hurt."

"The worst of it is that I confronted Ellie and she refused to admit she did anything wrong or apologize."

The server brought their coffee and smiled at Tim. "You want anything, sweetie."

"No thanks."

"You change your mind, let me know. My name's Donna." She winked at Tim and popped her gum between her teeth.

"Looks like you haven't lost your attraction," Reid commented with a grin, "Despite the ring on your finger."

"Ha," Tim said as a tiny flush crawled onto his face. "They flirt with everyone for better tips."

"If you say so."

"I thought we were talking about Ellie and Ziva," he pointed out.

"We are."

"Do you want to know what is the worst part of all of it?"

Reid nodded as he added two packets of sugar substitute to his coffee. "Tell me."

"Apparently, Ziva has contacts everywhere because she heard about Paraguay."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and she came out of hiding to find us. She spent months searching and was only an hour behind the rescue helicopter. I overheard her tell Gibbs the story, including how she made sure our captors never came after us for revenge. I don't know the details, but she has a scar on her arm from the confrontation."

Reid whistled and took a sip of his coffee. "Now I'm beginning to see the problem. If she risked her life by coming after you, why not return to the States and ask for help."

"To understand that you have to know who was after her."

Reid listened as Tim laid it out for him and more memories of Emily, Ian Doyle, and the ultimate showdown rose out of the place he locked them away. He shivered slightly as Tim finally took a sip from his coffee.

"Wow," was all he could say when Tim finished his narrative.

"Yeah, wow."

"So, where is she now?"

"She left. I haven't talked to Tony since she reappeared, but I hope she's with him and Tali."

"Do you think he'll forgive her?"

Tim shrugged. "I think he will, eventually, for Tali's sake. It'll take a long time for them to get past it."

"Yes, it will," Reid said, resolutely.

"You know what it's like," Tim said as he watched his friend sip his coffee.

"I do, but this isn't about me."

"You're probably wondering why I decided to get drunk and act out? After all, everyone is safe. The terrorists are dead and Ziva can go back to her life."

"Yes, that is so," Reid said and stopped when their server approached with a steaming coffee pot.

She warmed their coffee and asked. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," said the men in unison.

"What were you going to say before we were interrupted," Tim asked.

"I was going to say that yes, she can go back to her life, but that means she walked out on you, again."

"I understand," Tim said quietly. "I'm happy for her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. She's like a sister to me, Spencer. I'm glad she's alive. I'm thrilled for Tony."

"But, she left without saying goodbye," Spencer probed.

"Yeah." Tim went quiet for a few moments. "She could've come in one last time and let us say good-bye."

"That's not her way," Reid pointed out.

Tim sipped his coffee grimaced and reached for the creamer. "No, it's not her way. Ziva does what she wants to do when she wants to do it."

"Yeah," Reid agreed. "Every significant woman in my life lives with the same attitude."

"I'm not saying that I don't want Ziva to be independent and strong, but there comes a time when everyone needs help."

Reid sighed and shook his head. "You're never going to convince her of that, Tim. I know what it's like and it's better to just let it go."

"How did you do it?"

Reid laughed, but it was a laugh full of derision and sarcasm. "I let JJ, Emily and Hotch believe that I forgave them and after a while, I let it go. It was easier than holding a grudge."

Tim nodded and said. "You know, I think I'll have something to eat, after all."

"See, you're suppressing your feelings like a champ. Good for you."

Tim chuckled and shook his head. "If I didn't have kids and a wife who'd murder me, I'd disappear for a while, give the team a taste of worry and fear."

Spencer caught the eye of their server. "Watcha need, sweetie?"

"We'd like to order."

They ordered breakfasts large enough to guarantee they'd need to be rolled out of the café. Reid said. "Tim, I thought the same thing when Emily came back and I realized the full extent of her betrayal. Then I realized I'd never find a place to hide from Garcia."

Tim smirked at his friend. "True."

"She'd find either of us in less time than it takes to say, "Live long and prosper," Reid continued.

"Ziva's lucky that Garcia never had an inkling that was alive, or she'd never have pulled off her disappearing act."

"I'm not looking forward to telling the rest of the team," Reid admitted. "This is going to remind everyone of Emily."

"You can't stop the comparisons," Tim observed.

"No, but at least I won't have to be there for the fallout. I'm leaving town for a couple of months."

"Where are you going?" Tim said and surprised widened his eyes.

"I asked for an extended leave to spend time with my mom and to put distance between JJ and me."

"Why?"

Reid stared at his friend then realized that Tim didn't know about the Truth or Dare Killer. He laid it out for Tim and by the time he finished Tim was staring at him with his mouth open.

"Jeez."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Sounds like you have more reason than me to get drunk and crazy."

"It's not a competition, Tim."

Their server came back with their orders and this time they completely ignored her attempts to flirt with them. "You need anything else," she said and didn't smile.

"No."

Her eyebrows went up at their tone, but she filled their coffee mugs and hurried away as if they might bite.

"Are you okay," Tim asked.

"No, but I will be. Look, I don't want to talk about it. She claims she lied to distract him, and after losing to her in poker, I'm doubting my ability to tell when she's bluffing or when she's telling the truth. I don't like losing confidence in her when it's taken so long to repair our relationship."

"What are you going to do after your sabbatical?"

"I don't know, but I'm seriously thinking about quitting."

"Don't let JJ drive you out, Spencer."

"It's not just her. My mom is continuing to deteriorate and after Mexico and the aftermath, I'm starting to think I need to spend every minute I can with her."

"Alright," Tim nodded over his biscuits and gravy. "I can understand why you feel that way. I hope you know I'm only a phone call away. Delilah and Abby love you and there's Gibbs if you need someone outside the BAU."

"Actually, I called Jack and she wants to talk to me. I'm meeting up with her for coffee."

"Good."

They were quiet for as long as it took to finish their meals. Tim successfully fought for the check.

"You paid my bail," he reminded his friend. "I'll pay you back at some point."

"Don't worry about it," Reid waved it off. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I am," Tim assured his friend.

They walked out into the cool Sunday morning. Tim stopped before they reached Reid's old Volvo. "How about a game of chess? I'm not looking forward to going home to an empty apartment."

"I'll spot you a rook."

"Don't need it," Tim argued as they got into the car.

"Since when," Reid teased.

"You'll see."

"I can't wait. Let's go."


End file.
